Dicotomía
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe, a través de sus acciones, lo que es Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo, hacen falta sus razones para comprenderlo. Y quizá perdonarlo. Spoilers a partir del capítulo 400 del manga .
1. Mal

Itachi y todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Este fanfic es simplemente con fines de ocio.

Y ya lo advertí, pero todo el fic es un gran spoiler así que si no te has leído el capítulo 400 y 401 del manga podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Que lo disfruten.

o-o-o

**Dicotomía**

**I. Mal**

Todo el mundo lo sabía: Itachi era un asesino.

El descendiente más capaz y habilidoso de los Uchiha no era más que un asesino repugnante que sin ninguna piedad había asesinado a cada miembro de su familia a sangre fría, por el simple afán de probar sus ya conocidas aptitudes. Se había aprovechado, seguramente, que todos se encontraban desarmados e indefensos, de que todos lo admiraban y respetaban a pesar de su corta edad pero… ¡qué era la edad para él, siendo que desde pequeño era un genio!

Un genio. Un líder. Un miembro de la élite. El ejemplo a seguir de los más pequeños, fuente de envidia para los adultos que veían como aquel joven de expresión imperturbable se alejaba cada vez más de ellos. Itachi era el orgullo de su padre, el joven que nunca le había dado problemas a su madre, el héroe de su pequeño hermano.

Pero realmente nadie le conocía. No, si no hubieran adivinado qué planeaba. Alguien lo hubiera detenido, habría impedido aquella masacre que se llevó a cabo aquella noche en que la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, como mudo testigo de un crimen imperdonable. Alguien hubiera socorrido a Sasuke, le hubiera dicho "no mires", lo hubiera abrazado mientras lloraba como su hermano, su querido hermano mayor, debió haber hecho. Alguien le habría tapado los ojos para que no mirara los cuerpos inertes de su familia, ese mismo alguien le habría dicho que todo era una pesadilla, "deja ya de llorar, pequeño".

Pero nadie lo hizo. Itachi asesinó a su familia y sus ojos habían adquirido ese tono rojizo no sólo por el Sharingan característico de su familia, sino también por lo que acababan de presenciar. Había dejado que las lágrimas de su hermano corrieran por su rostro, le había conferido piedad. La piedad que no pudo darle a sus propios padres.

Después se había marchado y sólo había vuelto para recordarle a Sasuke que seguía vivo. Que él, Itachi, seguía respirando; no como esos cuerpos que ahora se pudrían en la tumba de su familia. Él estaba vivo, y lo esperaba. La piedad de Itachi Uchiha no era eterna.

Sí, todo el mundo lo sabía. Itachi merecía la muerte.

El joven sonrió cuando ella llegó ante él y se presentó. De alguna forma, quizá, la había estado llamando todo el tiempo. Sabía que su final era inminente, lo supo desde que contempló los ojos horrorizados de su padre mientras la espada se enterraba en su pecho, desde que las primeras lágrimas de sangre se derramaron en sus mejillas. Lo supo desde que vio a su hermano pequeño convertido en un ninja poderoso. Desde que todo el mundo creyó que se merecía la muerte.

Sí. Al final la regla es simple: cada quien obtiene lo que se merece.

E Itachi Uchiha sabía lo que se merecía. El perdón. Sólo eso.


	2. Bien

**II. Bien.**

Hay algo que nadie sabe: Itachi Uchiha quería mucho a su hermano pequeño.

Lo quiso desde el momento en que su madre le dio la noticia, desde que su padre comenzó a ilusionarse con él y desde que le dijeron que su responsabilidad como hermano mayor sería cuidarlo y en un futuro, entrenarlo; enseñarle todas las artes ninja que como miembro del clan más poderoso de la aldea de Konoha, tenía que saber.

Sonreía cuando su hermano pequeño lo hacía, cuando le jalaba los cabellos y se dormía en su regazo mientras él le contaba historias que seguramente nunca le llamarían la atención. Estaba atento de sus avances, le vendaba las heridas que solía hacerse con los kunais y siempre le daba un golpecito cariñoso en la frente cuando le fallaba en alguna promesa. Sabía que Sasuke lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía.

Nadie sabía que Itachi en realidad nunca cambió. No, fueron las circunstancias las que fueron acomodándose de tal manera que al final, tuvo que resolverse de aquella forma que no pudo evitar. Su clan, corrupto desde que se concibió, intentaba dar un golpe de estado a aquella aldea donde Itachi había vivido los mejores años de su vida, donde había conocido a gente a la que apreciaba profundamente. Al parecer, nada podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión y lo único que les interesaba era el poder que, según los Uchiha, les había sido arrebatado. Itachi sabía que no era así, pero no podía decirlo: tenía que seguir fingiendo.

Aún recordaba la noche en que había sido convocado. Él había llegado puntualmente, desafiando las órdenes de su padre. Un simple papel estaba asentado en el escritorio. Era aquella hoja donde la historia de su clan estaba sellada para siempre, una simple hoja que marcaba el fin de guerras, de dolor, de muerte. Y él se encargaría de ejecutarlo porque… en realidad nunca supo por qué. Pero conocía las consecuencias.

"Serás conocido como un traidor", "serás un fugitivo", "caerás en deshonra".

No importaba. De verdad no le importaba. Él quería lo mejor para su hermanito, aunque eso significara su odio. No quería que él estuviera inmiscuido en las mismas disputas de siempre, que participara en guerras inútiles que no llevarían a ningún lado y que fracturarían a Konoha. No quería eso para su aldea, había gente que valía la pena que estuviera ahí, en paz, felices… si sacrificarse implicaba lograr aquel ideal, ¿Itachi podría interponerse?

Sin embargo, él no era infalible.

Su entereza se había resquebrajado cuando había contemplado el rostro descompuesto de Sasuke, cuando lo vio correr de aquella manera salvando su vida. No podía matarlo. No, aunque eso implicara que fallara la misión que le habían confiado. No podía matar a la persona que más quería, jamás lo haría.

"Pero tú si podrás".

Aquella noche se había marchado de Konoha: repudiado, odiado, maldecido. Pero le daba igual. Confiaba en que cuando Sasuke se despertara recordara sus palabras, que se hiciera más fuerte.

Que se encontrara frente de él y lo asesinara, justo como en ese momento.

Le hubiera gustado verlo. Quería ver su sonrisa cuando él le golpeara cariñosamente la frente, quería ver sus lágrimas cuando le pidiera perdón, pero ya no podía. La visión se le había nublado completamente y la oscuridad que desde hace años sentía en su alma comenzaba a apoderarse también de su cuerpo.

De alguna forma estaba decepcionado. Esperaba que su hermanito lo hubiera comprendido, pero no lo hizo. Qué más daba, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que le hacía feliz era darse cuenta de que ahora Sasuke podría regresar a Konoha y sería aceptado a pesar de sus errores. Podría volver a reencontrarse con sus amigos, a ser visto como el héroe que había aniquilado al criminal Itachi Uchiha. Se lo merecía, era tiempo de que fuera feliz.

Y si Sasuke lo era, él también lo sería.

Itachi era poderoso, pero no podía vencer la muerte. Sin embargo, tuvo el valor de sonreír cuando ésta vino por él.

Ahora todo dependía de Sasuke. Él ya había cumplido la promesa de cuidarlo, promesa que surgió desde que él se convirtió en su hermano mayor.

Hay algo que nadie jamás sabrá: Itachi Uchiha había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz por haber comprendido al fin la razón de su existencia.

o-o-o

N/A: Esta historia surgió desde el momento de leer el capítulo 400, pero era algo cobarde para plasmarla.

Ah, aún no puedo creer lo que Kishimoto ha hecho, pero déjenme decirles que de alguna forma me gustó. Es la reivindicación de un gran personaje y esto es algo así como un pequeño homenaje a él.

En fin, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o chocolatitos, ya saben dónde enviarlos.


End file.
